A Thousand Years - Part II
by sayuri-uzuki
Summary: The Sequel! REVISED!


**A Thousand Years - The Sequel  
**

********REVISED****

**Soundtrack:** Thousand Years by Christina Perri feat. Steve Kazee

Konnichiwa minna-san! I present you the Sequel!... Inspired also by the music "A thousand years". Now, this song has now a second part (in "Twilight - Breaking Down Part II") and I thought... My story deserves one too!

I hope you like it... please give me Revieeeeeeeeeews!

ありがとう ^^

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

**Crystal Tokyo - 30th Century**

_**"Time stands still, Beauty in all she is"**_

In the palace, many voices were heard, echoing through the halls. Almost Christmas... But what made this season even more special, was the little bundle of joy with almost 6 months, laying on the crib in the royal chambers. The now Neo Queen Serenity, entered quietly in her room, trying not disturb the sleep of her baby daughter. Approaching the crib, she saw her little girl sleeping peacefully. Not resisting her baby's beautiful chubby face, she gave a light kiss on the her cheek. Feeling it, the baby woke up slowly, averting her small gaze towards the mother, looking at her quietly...

Knowing the small girl, she wouldn't return so soon to her sleep. So, Usagi, now Neo Queen Serenity, decided to take the small bundle in her arms.

"How about we go to the garden, baby girl?" She asked looking tenderly at her daughter waiting for a positive gesture from the child. The baby was too young to speak but Usagi knew she was very smart for her age. _'That, wasn't from me, for certain.' _The little girl giggled throwing her small arms up and down.

"I'll take that as a yes." The queen leaved her room with the child in her hip, towards the garden.

* * *

All around the palace was covered with snow. In a small area, was still possible to admire hundreds of tiny flowers. Usagi crossed the snow, stopping on that little mantle of flowers. She sat down and put the baby girl on her lap. The child carefully observed everything around her while Usagi squeezed her arms around the baby.

"You know what I think whenever I come here, Small Lady?"

The baby tilted her head into her mother's chest, for comfort.

"I always think how everything started, you know? Me and your daddy." Neo Queen Serenity said, smiling. Then, she closed her eyes breathing in the sweet smell of the winter breeze.

_**"The day we met. Frozen, I held my breath."**_

A tall male figure approached the two girls slowly from behind...

"We went through so many hard times... Even when I got to think that I had lost him once and twice, we got back together. What we feel for each other is so strong... Our bond, our love, gave me strength to overcome anything." She kissed her baby's head.

_**"Right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my heart."**_

The man sat beside Usagi abruptly.

"Mamo-chan! I hate when you do that, you scared me!" Endymion smiled softly to his wife. The baby looked quickly to the new figure and stretched her tiny arms enthusiastically towards him, quickly recognizing her father. Mamoru's heart, or we could say Neo King Endymion, melted with this sight and took urgently the little girl in his arms. Playing with his baby, he throwed his arms up in the air, swirling around the small bundle. The little girl couldn't stop smiling. She loved the time spent with her daddy.

"Hello my baby girl! Did you miss daddy?" Usagi couldn't say anything, just staring tenderly at her baby and husband. A small tear fell through her face. He looked at the love of his life from the corner of his eye, lowering ChibiUsa down.

"Usako, is everything ok? What's wrong?" She shoke her head, smiling.

"Nothing Mamo-chan, they're tears of happiness for having you two in my life... I was telling Small Lady our story, how we overcome all adversities because our love is full and strong..."

He gave a small flower to his baby and sat her on the floor. He approached his wife, pulling her body against his, with an arm around her waist. He looked deeply into her eyes and raised his hand to take off some bangs from her beautiful face.

"She's the living proof of our love..." He whispered in her ear and Usagi blushed. The distance between them was shortened, their noses and lips only millimeters away.

"Too beautiful..." She murmured, her lips touching lightly his. He couldn't take her teasing anymore. _'Damn girl always tempting me, you know I can't resist you...'_ He crushed his lips furiously against hers, enveloping her wife in a passionate kiss. Feeling her lips opening slowly, he took his tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss. His fingers tightened her skin while the other hand started roaming her side.

_**"I will not let anything take away, What's standing in front of me."**_

"Mamo-chan... Stop, Baby in the area..." She said, breathing heavily...

"Sorry my temptress, it's not my fault... You always make me lose my boundaries." His eyes were darker with pure lust for the woman in his arms.

"Hey! Let's take the baby inside, I don't want you corrupting her mind." They got up and Endymion took their little girl in his arms, walking to the palace. When they entered, Endymion quickly looked around trying to look for someone and he was lucky enough to spot Sailor Mars, Rei Hino. He ran to her and Serenity, without realizing the actions of her husband, followed him.

"Rei-chan! Please, could you take care of Small Lady for me? I have some unfinished business with my wife." Giving the little girl to her.

"Uuhh... sure, no problem at all."

He immediately lifted up his wife in his arms carrying her bride style towards their room. Rei observed this scene completely amazed. _'Geez, could they be more obvious? When will they learn to control their behaviours around the palace?'_

"Well, I guess It's just you and me now." She smiled lovingly to the child, now in her arms.

While running through the halls, Endymion traced little kisses in his wife shoulder, still lying in his arms.

_**"Darling, don't be afraid."**_

"Mamo-chan! What you're doing? Couldn't you wait? You dumped our daughter for some _unfinished business_. Shame on you..." Mamoru didn't answered because he knows too well his wife. She was enjoying this as much as him.

He finally entered in their room letting her back in the ground but quickly slamming his Queen against the wall.

"We left her with Rei for a while... She's not alone, don't worry. It's for a good cause because, I think her mommy and daddy needed a private talk." Smiling to him, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him hopelessly. He lifted her off the ground again, as her legs went around his waist. She broke the kiss for a few seconds, touching her forehead with his.

"MMhhmm..."

"I think we can start working on another little one." he told her, smiling devilishly.

"Mamo-chan! ChibiUsa has only 6 months! Don't even think about it-" He kissed her hard not letting her finish the sentence.

"Eeeeee... Wrong answer." He laid her on the bed and placed himself on top of his Goddess, laying one finger in her lips. "Just say you love me... I love you so much, my Usako."

"I love you and I will love you for another thousand years Mamo-chan... Now, shut up and make love to me!"

"As you wish my Queen..."

_**"Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."**_

****THE END**  
**


End file.
